Hawk Moth (Pokémon Sky)
Hawk Moth is a villain in Pokémon Sky. He first appeared in White Sirknight. He is an enhanced Human from the planet Earth. Appearance Hawk Moth wears a dark purple dress shirt with a black butterfly-shaped lapel, the Butterfly Miraculous brooch on the center of the collar, and black dress pants. Over the majority of his face and neck, he wears a silver mask. Personality Hawk Moth is cold and determined. After a villain's defeat, he determinedly vows revenge and, while stopping for a while afterward, doesn't wait too long to try again with his akumas. Powers and Abilities Hawk Moth has enhanced skills such as speed, agility, strength and near-invulnerability. Despite the fact that he doesn't often fight directly, Hawk Moth is a capable sword fighter, being able to defend himself and destroy miniature missiles from his own lair's defense protocol with his swordstick. His prowess is enough to overpower younger combatants like Ladybug and Cat Noir. Even without being transformed, Hawk Moth's Miraculous allows him to feel emotions, whether positive or negative, like an empath, so he can precisely pinpoint the person's name and the reason why they have negative emotions. Hawk Moth can control many akumas to form a swarm that makes a large version of his head. Hawk Moth's main superpower is Akumatization, charging butterflies with dark energy which transforms them into akumas and then sending them out to possess an object of a vulnerable person. He can also keep his butterflies in his cane if he needs to use an akuma in another location other than his lair. If his targets agree to serve him, he transforms them into supervillains by corrupting their personalities and granting them a wide variety of superpowers or special abilities. He can also telepathically communicate with his so-called "winners". A pink butterfly-shaped outline appears in front of his and the villains' faces when he does so. However, he is only able to create one villain at a time over the course of an indeterminate amount of time, he needs to convince his victims to accept the powers that he grants, and the akumatized that he creates do still have a will of their own and can either disobey him or carry out his orders incompetently. Still, if a supervillain doesn't go and retrieve the Miraculous like they were asked to, Hawk Moth can control their bodies for a brief amount of time in order to inflict pain onto them until they agree to do it as quickly as possible. He is also capable of purifying an akuma himself. When an akuma isn't purified by Ladybug, it will multiply and turn other people into frozen copies of the original akumatized villain. Hawk Moth can recall and trap the original akuma in the top of his cane in order to release it again when the victim gets sad or angry once more. This turns the victim into the same akumatized villain, but it also unfreezes the copies of them, which the original villain can command and control. However, once the original akuma is de-evilized, its copies vanish, reverting the duplicates of the villain back to normal. Biography In White Sirknight, he akumatizes Violet into the titular White Sirknight Appearances *White Sirknight Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Male Villains Category:Magic Users Category:Magic Category:Pokémon Sky Category:Humans Category:Human Villains Category:Human Males